


History Rewritten

by ConvexLixsus



Series: Fate Series Crossovers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvexLixsus/pseuds/ConvexLixsus
Summary: Lucy was alone. The guild disbanded and left her alone without any contact. Then, an opportunity presents itself. And so she begins a new journey that will rewrite how she views the world, and maybe she will find love along the way.
Relationships: lucy heartfilia/gilgamesh
Series: Fate Series Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

The air still smelled like smoke.

Lucy sighed, helping a Magnolia resident dig out their belongings from the rubble. The older man gave her a grateful smile, but she couldn’t muster up one to return.

One week. They defeated Tartaros exactly one week ago. And she was now alone.

Natsu had been the first to leave. Lucy understood, to a point. He had watched his father die only hours after getting him back. But he hadn’t even said goodbye. Not really. All he left her was a note saying he would be back in a year, and to take care of the Guild.

But there wasn’t a guild to take care of anymore.

A single tear ran down Lucy's cheek, remembering how everyone in the Guild left without any words to one another, not even two days after Master Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail. It hurt the most when Erza and Gray suddenly disappeared, not even telling her they were leaving. Not even making an attempt to keep in contact.

She had also lost something, it wasn’t just them. She had no one to talk to now, no one to help her through the grief of losing someone she loved deeply.

_Aquarius…_

Lucy, finished with her task, began to walk back to her old apartment. It was nothing but rubble now, but she had set up a small tent like structure using the still-standing bricks as support. All that she had managed to salvage from the destroyed building was a suitcase (although its condition was questionable), a few shirts, a pair of pants, and the box of letters to her mother. Everything was stashed in the suitcase, but Lucy couldn’t find it in herself to move on from Magnolia just yet.

She had no money, and no work because of the guild disbanding. She could join another guild, but every time she thought about doing so her heart would constrict painfully.

She sat on the blanket she had on the floor of her makeshift tent and pulled out her key ring.

_Oh, Aquarius. I’m so sorry…_

She stared at the key that formerly hosted her mother figure, the gold shine of it fading day by day. _There was no other choice,_ Lucy told herself. She told herself every night that there was no other way.it didn’t make the guilt fade, or the pain in her heart numb, but maybe, just maybe, one day she would believe herself.

Her stomach grumbled, and Lucy closed her eyes with a sigh. _How long has it been since I last ate? Was it before the battle?_

It grumbled again. Lucy ignored it, choosing instead to lie down.

_The residents need the food more than me, anyway,_ she thought to herself, before drifting off into unconsciousness.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

He got strange looks wherever he went in this land.

His long green hair flew lightly in the slight breeze, making him look ethereal. His gold tinted amber eyes scanned the crowds, searching for something. He wore all black, his pants ethnic styled trousers, and his shirt a cropped turtleneck tank top. His shoes were a simple pair of gladiator styled sandals that ended and his ankle. Around his neck, hung a long golden chain, with a gold and onyx spearhead at the base.

_Black certainly isn’t my color…_

He wished dearly that he could wear his usual outfit, but his people were not allowed in Ishgar. His clothes would be a dead giveaway. He was breaking many laws by being in the Kingdom of Fiore, and if he were found out, they would try to execute him on the spot.

_Not that it would work, but then that’s a whole other problem…_

He gazed around the city he found himself in. It was in ruins, and it looked to be fairly recent. Perhaps a month or so old. The people still in the city seemed to be gathering what they could and leaving, instead of staying in their hometown.

This… did not bode well for his mission.

He gracefully made his way over to an elderly lady packing up a cart with two donkeys in the front. “Excuse me,” he said melodically. She turned to him, a small smile on her face.

“Ah, hello young man. Are you a tourist? It's a very strange time to be one in Magnolia if that’s so.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “No, actually I was told there was a wizards guild here. May I ask what happened? I hadn’t been informed of any attack before I set out from my home.”

She frowned, her wrinkled creasing together. “It happened just over 6 weeks ago, now. The city was attacked by one of the most dangerous Dark Guilds known to Ishgar. They were defeated, but the damage to our beautiful city was already done. They cannot rebuild the city so long as the residents are still here, so we are all headed to find places to stay outside of here until everything is rebuilt.”

The man frowned heavily. “That is horrible. And what of the mages guild?”

She sat down on the edge of the wagon, taking a sip from a bottle that he assumed held water. “Disbanded. Their wizards all went their own ways. I don’t know where they are.”

He scowled. The lady must have noticed, because she took his hand in her own. “There are plenty of other guilds in Fiore, finding another shouldn’t be too hard.”

He sighed. “We needed this one specifically. We have much Intel on their ways of working and it took my friend several years to decide to hire someone from this guild in particular.” he put his hands in his pockets, gritting his teeth. “I suppose we will have to begin gathering more information.”

The lady hummed. “There _may_ be a wizard who stuck around, but I am not sure if she has finally left or not. I don’t remember where exactly she was staying after all this, but if you ask the residents still here where Lucy Heartfilia is, someone may know the answer.”

He gave her a warm smile, clasping her hands in his own. “I am forever in your debt, madame. Please, accept this in return for your kindness.”

As he held out the bar of pure silver, she stared at him, dumbfounded. “I don’t need this my boy!”

But he was already walking further into the destroyed city. “Use the money you get from it to start anew!” he called out to her with a smile. He saw her one last time before turning a corner, determined to find the sole remaining mage.

He asked just over a dozen different residents before someone knew where the mage was. She gave the man very precise directions, smiling the whole time. It put him off a little, honestly, seeing someone so cheerful in such a desolate place. But he followed the directions, which lead him to what seemed to formerly be an apartment building. Now, only rubble remained.

He caught sight of a small tent pitched inside the rubble, and made his way over. He had to admit that how it was being held up was innovative. Perhaps, this person was exactly who they were hoping to find.

“Hello?” he called out softly. He heard the rustling of fabric, before a curvy blonde stepped out of the tent, wearing a pair of dirty jeans, and a red turtleneck that had seen better days.

She glanced at him, probably wondering why he was there. “Hello?” she asked, though it sounded like a question.

He smiled at her. “Hello there. Are you Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail?”

He saw her smile disappear instantly, and he practically heard her soul cry out in despair. “Y-yes, I am. But Fairy Tail is disbanded now. If you were looking to post a job, I would suggest either Blue Pegasus or Saber Tooth.”

He walked closer, and sat near the small fire she had outside her tent. She watched him with confusion in her eyes, but didn’t question him.

“Maybe, when you hear my offer, _you_ might take this job, regardless of not being in a guild anymore.”

She sat down across from him. “What do you mean by that?”

He hummed. “Well to start off with, I wasn’t necessarily looking for a Guild to hire from, but more of an _individual_ mage. Had it been through a guild, they would have been under contract through them. However, if a lone mage should take the job, the contract would be much different. It would be able to be discussed thoroughly. If we were hiring from a guild, we have a set contract in place with no room for negotiations.”

Lucy nodded. “So basically, if I were to take the job, I would be able to discuss the payment, duties, and such, as opposed to a set schedule and payment?” He nodded. “Exactly. And while the job is not under my jurisdiction, I have been entrusted with everything necessary, including the capability to create the contract.” he pulled a flask out of his pocket, and took a swig. He then tossed it to her. “Its wine, from my country.”

The blonde took a sip of the crimson liquid, her eyes widening as it touched her lips. “I’ve never tasted anything like this before! And I’ve drank some of the most expensive wines in Ishgar!”

He smiled. “Our King finds great enjoyment in alcohol. Thus, we have many people who dedicate their lives to try to make the best tasting ones.”

Lucy took another sip, before passing it to her new companion. “So, what does this job entail?”

The man frowned. “First, what do you know about the Legend of Anba and Irina?”

A large frown settled on Lucys face. “I was taught it from a young age. It was a requirement as an Heiress.”

The man gritted his teeth. “Please, recite it. And I will do so, but the version of my homeland. I have a feeling that we are taught the legend differently.”

She took hold of her chin, trying to find a way to word it. Finally, she spoke.

“Many centuries ago, the Lands of Ishgar and Mesopotamia were at war. The reason is no longer known, but the war itself was horrific. Hundreds of thousands were lost on both sides before the two Kings, Temo of Ishgar, and Anu of Mesopotamia, met to discuss a treaty. Anu felt he was being robbed during the negotiations, and proposed a Marriage between his son and heir, Anba, to the crown princess, Irina. He refused to sign any treaty if this was denied.

King Temo agreed, and the two were married in the very castle the princess grew up in. When on the trip returning to Mesopotamia, Anba forced his body on his new wife, and after having his way with her, used the ceremonial dagger that had been used to wed them to slit her throat so deep that her head rolled from her shoulders. In the morning, when Irinas guards found her corpse, they killed the Mesopotamian guards and castrated Anba, then hung him from the top of the mast before leaving it to sail its way to Mesopotamia, while they escaped in a smaller boat with their beloved princess’s corpse.

When the ship finally found its way back to Mesopotamia, Anba was still alive, but weak. Enraged, Anu restarted the war with Ishgar, and Temo did the same upon seeing his daughters body. This war lasted many more years, and only ended when Anu and Anba were captured during battle, and executed in Ishgar.

Mesopotamia never continued the war afterwards, but the Queen at the time, Ki, vowed that any Ishgardian to enter their lands would be killed. Over the years, as Ishgar abolished Slavery and Mesopotamia didn’t, and Wizards made their way to Ishgar, and not Mesopotamia, the bridge between the nations grew wider, until Ishgar began to consider Mesopotamia a parasite. The kingdoms with treaties connecting them to Ishgar cut all ties with Mesopotamia, leaving them with only themselves to rely on for food and trade. This cut all information off, and since that happened, over 200 years ago, none of the other kingdoms have received any news on Mesopotamia.”

Lucy looked at the man, who sighed. “In our country, the story is the same up until the death of Irina. Instead, it is recited that after consummating their marriage, Irina went after Anba with the dagger. Whether it was because of her fathers orders, or because he was a Mesopotamian, is unknown. He avoided a death blow, but was still injured. Enraged, he slit her throat, and brought the body to the deck and threw it at her guards. Instead of listening to the reason of her death, they attacked and killed everyone aside from Anba, crucifying him to the mast and castrating him.

Afterwards, the story is the same. But the tale of Ishgar doesn’t lend any insight on Anu and Ki, nor their other children upon finding their Heir as they did. How Ki wept for 14 days straight due to seeing the mutilated body of her firstborn child. Or how Anu begged his priestesses to find a way to bring him back into good health, even throwing gold and gems at them. How his youngest brother was forced to become crown prince at the age of 13, and had to oversee Mesopotamia while his father and brother went to war. Or how, after finding out that Anu and Anba were executed, Ki took her own life in front of her only living son, unable to live with the guilt of letting them go to battle. Or how the new child king became jaded, and turned his anguish into arrogance and tyranny.

And I am sure there are parts of the story left untold from Ishgars point of view, but I cannot speak for them.”

Lucy bit her lip. “But how can we tell which is the right one?” her companion sighed. “We can’t, even with there still being someone alive today that was present back then.”

“W-wait did you say that someone is still _alive_ from that era?” Lucy gasped in shock.

He nodded. “The King himself, the very same from the story. King Gilgamesh has been the King of Mesopotamia for over 600 years now. He eventually grew out of the tyranny, but he is still quite arrogant if I do say so myself.”

“But _how_? There isn’t any magic in Mesopotamia!”

He smirked. “No, there are no _mages_ in Mesopotamia. Or at least, there never used to be. Now there are a handful, but they were not born in Mesopotamia, they were all hired by the King to act as warriors in his army. That has nothing to do with his immortality, however. That, you will have to ask him yourself.”

Lucy stood up. “What do you mean by that?” she asked. “Tell me, what country do you think I am from, Lucy?” he asked suddenly. She froze. “No way… You shouldn’t have been able to get here if you’re from there.”

“I have my ways. If I may explain the contract?” she sat down again, nodding. “The job itself is more intellectual than magical, honestly, but must be done by someone capable of wielding magic. Our Court Mage, Merlin, is in need of an assistant. The King has been sending him on several missions and he is unable to keep up with his usual work as well. None of the other mages are qualified, as they only know battle based magic. You would get free room and board in the Ziggurat, which is the palace in the capital of Uruk. When not working, you are free to do as you wish with your time. The hours are flexible, and would be discussed with Merlin himself, though I will warn you that he is a morning person, so you would likely work earlier than you are used to. You will always work shifts of 10 hours, however. You would only be working four days out of the week. And the payment, while negotiable, starts at 5000 krus a day.”

Lucy hummed. “How many Jewels does that equate to?” he paused for a moment, before replying, “its approximately 100k Jewels.” he stated.

The blondes eyes bulged. “That’s _way_ too much! My apartment only cost me 70k jewels a _month_! And you’re telling me you’re offering me more than that _per day_?”

The man chuckled. “Despite what many believe, Mesopotamia is very rich. And the king himself stated that he would pay any price necessary. This is about more than just being the Court Mages assistant. Its also about proving to others that Mesopotamia is not evil, that errors of the past can be mended. We spent nearly a decade trying to choose a guild to pick a candidate from, and the only one we could conclude on was Fairy Tail. And that brings us to you.”

“I accept,” Lucy said softly. The man smiled. “I will write up the contract tonight, then. We should leave in the morning.”

As he pulled his own sleeping mat from his bag, she looked at him once more. “By the way, I never asked for your name?”

He gave her a warm smile, that seemed to shine like the sun.

“Enkidu. My name is Enkidu.”


	2. Boat to Uruk

_“Come my love our world's may part, The gods will guide us across the dark,_

_Come with me and be mine my love, Stay and break my heart,_

_From the shores through the ancient mist, You bear the mark of my elven kiss,_

_Clear the way, I will take you home, To eternal bliss”_

Lucy laughed as she clapped her hands along with the music, the ship seeming to rock in tandem with the beat of the instruments.

Beside her, Enkidu joined her laughter, before taking a swig of his ale. Before them, the maroon haired singer danced along to her song, her long royal purple dress flowing around her legs enticingly.

The other crew mates laughed joyfully as they danced around the performer, drinking their ale as they went. Lucy had only seen so many smiles in one place one place before, namely her guild.

_“Far away from the land you knew, The dawn of day reaches out to you_

_Though it feels like a fairy tale, All of this is true_

_Run with me, have a look around, We build our life of a sacred ground_

_Come my love, our world's may part, We'll be safe and sound”_

Someone grabbed her hand, and Lucy looked up into a pair of gorgeous orange eyes.

The lime haired man smirked, flexing his muscles subtly. His lack of a shirt was telling, though.

“Want to dance, Sugar?” he smirked.

Her heart skipped a beat, face turning red in a deep blush. “S-sure!” she managed to squeak out, letting herself be pulled to her feet by the stranger.

He immediately swung her around onto the dance floor, smoothly integrating them in the fast paced song. It didn’t matter that Lucy didn’t know the song, or the dance that belonged to it. It seemed her mysterious stranger knew, and he lead her perfectly across the deck and through the other dancers.

“So, Sweetheart, whats your name?” the man asked with a coy smile.

“L-Lucy,” she stuttered, the attention embarrassing her. He kissed the inside of her wrist. “A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. My name is Achilles.”

She smiled, “The name suits you.”

_“Time won't follow the path we came, The world you left, it forgot your name_

_Stay with me and be mine my love, Spare my heart the pain”_

Achilles suddenly spun her around in a twirl, pulling her close again so that her back was to his chest.

“Can I just say you smell absolutely divine,” he growled lightly in her ear. She squeaked, turning beet red. “Don’t go sniffing people!” she scolded. Another squeak made itself known as Achilles turned her around again, laying his hand across her neck lightly.

“You need to lighten up, Sugar,” he purred, squeezing her throat slightly.

_Well I didn’t know I was into that….._

She rubbed her legs together, glaring at him. “Stop that,” she hissed.

He smirked, letting her go. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of _you_?” he snarked, letting his gaze travel to her cleavage.

“Leave her alone, Achilles.”

Lucy turned around to see Enkidu behind her, his golden eyes staring at the other green haired man in annoyance.

Achilles sighed. “Alright, alright. Hit me up if you don’t want to spent the night alone, Sugar!” he said with a wink and a wave, before walking off.

Lucy turned to Enkidu, sighing. “Thank you, Enkidu. I’ve had enough creeps to last me a lifetime.” Enkidu chuckled. “I wouldn’t necessarily call him a ‘creep’, but he is quite the pervert. He doesn’t like to show it, but the reality is that he is actually very honorable. He is a Colonel in the royal army, as well.”

She glanced back to where Achilles had been before walking off. “A Colonel? He certainly was built for it. Doesn't mean I’m going to sleep with him, though.”

Enkidu chuckled, but said nothing else. “Come, I wanted to introduce you to someone.”

Lucy followed her green haired companion through the crowd of people, making sure to stick close to Enkidu. Finally, they stopped, Lucy almost running into him as they did.

“So, this is the new assistant, then?”

Lucy looked up and met the crimson red eyes of the singer. The womans maroon hair was tied in a messy top bun, her curls framing her face elegantly.

“Lucy, I would like for you to meet Scáthach, one of Uruks five Brigadier Generals.”

Scáthach held her hand out elegantly. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia.” Lucy shook her hand, smiling. “It’s great to meet you, too! So you’re a Brigadier General? I never would have guessed.”

Scáthach rose a brow, a small smile on her lips. Lucy squeaked, realizing how bad it sounded. “N-not because you’re a woman! Because you’re wearing a dress and not armor! I’m so sorry if that was rude!”

The woman laughed, shaking her hand in an effort to wave it off. “It’s fine, Lucy. I’m all dressed up after all, I wouldn’t expect you to know who I am!”

Lucy bowed low. “Still, I’m so, _so_ sorry Ma’am! Wait! What do I call you? General? Brigadier?”

“Just Scáthach is fine, Lucy,” Scáthach chuckled, pulling her upright, “after all, we will be working closely together once we get you settled in the Capitol. It would be awkward if you were to call me by my title. But, on the battlefield please address me by my title, okay?”

Lucy nodded. “Alright, Scáthach. But, um, how often is there a battle? I’ve been in fights before, but never a war.”

Scáthach tapped her chin in thought. “Uruk doesn’t have good relations with any continent, so they do happen fairy often. They are often short lived however, more like skirmishes than actual wars.”

Lucy nodded. “And, what exactly is my job? Was just told I will be an assistant,” she chuckled nervously.

Enkidu froze, going pale. “I forgot to tell you the details of the job, didn’t I?” he whispered in fear. Lucy was confused, until she saw Scáthach glaring at the green haired man.

“You brought her _here_ , on a _boat,_ headed to _Mesopotamia;_ a boat which is now in the _middle_ of the _goddamned ocean_ , and you didn’t even _tell her what the job fully is_?”

Enkidu fell to his knees in a begging position. “Please don’t kill me, Scáthach! I have so much left to live for!”

Scáthach growled, and Lucy was terrified to note that it was akin to the sound a monster might make. Suddenly, the maroon haired womans leg struck Enkidu, sending him flying through the night sky in an astonishingly incredible speed.

“You can fly! Make your way home yourself, you clay monkey!”

Lucy stared dumbstruck in the space Enkidu had formerly been occupying. “A-and I thought my Lucy Kick was strong…” she turned to Scáthach with weary eyes. “I-is he going to be able to make it back to Uruk?”

Scáthach huffed, motioning with her hand that Lucy should follow. “The bastard can fly, and he has an amazing sense of direction. He’ll be fine. He might even be there before us.” she turned to the blonde. “Are you coming? I’ll explain the job to you, but it’s too noisy out here.”

****I AM A LINE BREAK** **

Scáthach’s room on the ship looked like something a Persian Prince might have as a bedroom. There was no bed, but instead a beautiful Cobalt Blue Persian love-seat adorned with golden rose patterns. The entire floor was covered with over a dozen soft looking silk blankets in Egyptian blue, Imperial Purple, and Dark Cherry Red, each also embossed with the same gold pattern as the sofa on the trims. There were also countless pillows of the same colors and pattern arranged elegantly, making a border around the room. There were drapes (again, same shades) hanging from the walls and ceiling of the room as well.

“Whoa,” Lucy gasped, taking in the room. “This is gorgeous! Nothing like the room I’m in! Is it because of your rank, or are they all yours?”

Scáthach chuckled, shucking off her dress, leaving her only in her underwear. She went to a chest near the door and pulled out two items, that at first glance seemed like more dresses. “The room is afforded to me due to my rank. Anyone who is a General or above has free reign on how their ships are decorated. And, since this is _my_ ship, gifted to me by the king himself, I made it so that my room was as comfortable as possible.”

She handed Lucy one of the garments. “You can stay here with me tonight. But I doubt that you’ll be comfortable sleeping in those clothes.”

Lucy thanked her, changing quickly. The garment Scáthach had given her was a short cerulean cami nightgown, with black lace trimming. It felt like silk, but she couldn’t be sure.

She looked at Scáthach, who had the same nightgown as she did, but in cardinal red and black instead.

Scáthach settled on the pile of blankets, motioning for Lucy to do the same. “Do you like wine?”

Lucy perked up. “Do you mean the one from Uruk?” Scáthach chuckled, nodding. “Of course. My apologies, but Ishgar wine is pure swill. I would never serve that. I assume you had wine with Enkidu?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, the day he found me actually. It was really good.” she blushed, scratching her head in embarrassment.

Scáthach hummed. “Enkidu prefers a more mildly flavored one. I prefer my wine to have a more fruity taste. Perhaps you will enjoy this one more.” she grabbed a bell from the blankets and rang it.

The door opened, and Lucy frowned. The person who walked in was clearly a slave, but she was dressed beautifully. She was wearing what resembled a very revealing bikini, the base color a ruby red. There was pure gold on both pieces, weaving an intricate pattern around the cloth and bare skin of her midsection. There was a sheer red veil covering her mouth, trimmed with gold fabric. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail, held together by a metal band made from pure gold. She also wore gold earrings, as well as gold cuffs and a gold collar, marking her as a slave.

“Yes, Master?”

Lucy clenched her teeth, but said nothing. Scáthach hummed. “Bring us three bottles of Calpso White and two goblets. Also grapes.”

The girl bowed deeply. “Right away, Master.”

As soon as the slave was gone, Lucy turned to the maroon haired woman. “I heard Mesopotamia still had slavery, but I never thought it would even be accepted so far up the military ladder.”

Scáthach frowned at the face on Lucy’s face. “You’re upset; why?”

“I just don’t like slavery,” Lucy mumbled. “I’m a Celestial wizard. That means I summon spirits from the celestial spirit realm to fight with me in battle. Most mages like me treat their spirits as slaves, even torturing them. So, I’m sorry if I’m not comfortable with slavery.”

Scáthach sighed. “Slaves in Uruk are not treated how you think they are. Allow me to explain-”

The door opened once more, revealing the same girl as before. She was carrying two trays, one with the three bottles of wine, and the other with the goblets and grapes. She stepped up to them, flattening out a section of blankets in order to place the trays down.

“Mari, sit with us.”

The girl squeaked in surprise, and Lucy stared at Scáthach in shock. As the slave girl sat on the blankets, Scáthach grabbed one of the goblets, and handed the other to Lucy. “Mari, I want you to _truthfully_ describe your life as a slave to my companion. Should you wish to describe your life before, I also will not stop you.”

The girl, Mari, looked at Scáthach, confused. “But Master, you are already aware of my life; so why?”

“My companion is the girl coming from Ishgar. They do not have slavery over there, and she is not comfortable with the idea. I was hoping you could tell her how you are treated. No lies, Mari, only the truth.”

Mari turned to Lucy, and smiled lightly. “Well, perhaps I should explain how my life was before, no?”

Lucy smiled lightly. “Yeah, that works.”

“I was born into a poor family, in the city of Erish. My parents had eight children before I was born, all boys. My mother died giving me life, and my father entrusted my care to my brothers and a nursemaid that the Head Priestess had sent for me.

My father was never around; he had to work a lot in order for us to keep a roof above our heads. When my brothers were old enough, they too joined him in the fields. But it wasn’t enough. The year that I turned seven, there was a draught. A fire had started in the field my father and brothers worked in, and they were caught in the flames. Not a single one of my brothers made it out of the fire, and neither did my father.

I ended up on the streets of Erish not long after. I was too young for a job, and no one would take me in. Erish is a poor city, you see. And with the fields destroyed, a famine had consumed us as a result.

I was close to death when the army came with provisions. There wasn’t much, barely enough to fill the stomachs for a week. I didn’t end up with any, but there were others who needed it more.

As the soldiers were leaving, one of them saw me. He told me that there was no more food, and they might not be returning before It was too late for me. So he gave me an offer. Join them on their way to Uruk, be given food and water, and a safe place to rest. He told me that if I decided to give up my freedom, in order to become a royal slave, I would be well taken care of until the end of my days. I would never worry for food or water, or for shelter or security.

I took him up on his offer. And I don’t regret it, not at all. Slaves in Mesopotamia are treated exceptionally well, you see. We are protected by the Kings laws. We can be bought, although buying a slave is expensive. Only the king can sell slaves, and by setting such a high price ensures that the slave will be taken care of. We cannot be used for carnal pleasures without our consent. We can be punished, but within reason. We have 9 hours a day where we are not working as slaves, but can do what we wish. We are fed 3 meals a day, and have a constant supply of water. We receive the same medical attention as the soldiers do, which is better than the average citizen. We are allowed to marry and have children, and those children will not be slaves themselves.

The King is fair, and just. I would much rather be a slave in my country than a common citizen in another country. That is the choice I made, and the choice many other slaves have as well.”

Lucy felt a tear flow down her cheek. “You had such a hard life,” she whispered, rubbing her eyes. Mari smiled lightly. “Yes, but I wouldn’t be alive today if it weren't for that soldier and his offer. I have no regrets.”

Scáthach gave the blonde a sad look. “Are you alright?” she asked quietly. Lucy nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was how slavery worked in Mesopotamia. And Mari, I must have just brought up so many bad memories. Please forgive me.”

Mari smiled. “It’s quite alright. I came to terms with my past a long time ago. Do not feel sorry for the slaves of our country. Aside from a few individual cases, the slaves chose this path. It is an honor for us.”

Scáthach waved her hand, “take the rest of the night of, Mari. Enjoy the party on deck. We will see you tomorrow.”

The black haired girl took her leave with a wave goodbye, and Scáthach poured the wine. “Are you ready for me to explain the job, or do you want to wait for tomorrow?”

Lucy cleared her throat, grabbing the offered goblet. “No, no now is good. I’m sorry Scáthach, I’m just not used to slavery being something someone _willingly_ signed up for.”

“That’s quite all right. I should have expected it, but I don’t normally deal with Ishgardians.”

Lucy sipped the wine, her eyes brightening instantly. “This is amazing!” she exclaimed, picking up a bottle to see the label. Scáthach chuckled. “I’ll make sure to send you a few bottles when you get settled in the Ziggurat. So, what exactly did Enkidu tell you about the job?”

“That I’ll be working under Merlin as an assistant, as well as my wage and how many hours a day I’ll be working.”

Scáthach nodded. “Alright. So, in Uruk there are three Grand Mages that work for the King. There is, of course Merlin, the Mage of Flowers. Then, there is Semiramis, the Lady of The Hanging Garden. Lastly, there is Astrea, the Star Maiden. Each of them has their own duty to the king. Astrea is in charge of Medicine and Healing. Semiramis is in charge of Infiltration and Poisons. And, finally, Merlin is in charge of Clairvoyance and Defense.

You will be working under Merlin. That means you will be spending a lot of time helping him come up with magical means of defending the kingdom from attacks. This means you will be doing more research than anything else.

However, you will be required to join the battlefield in order to test out the defenses as well. You will not be required to fight, but you can if you wish.

As an assistant to a Grand Mage, you cannot be given commands from anyone other than the mage you work under, a brigadier general, a supreme commander, or the king himself. You will be introduced to them all before you begin working, so don’t worry.

Also, you are completely within your power to command anyone below your rank, although this mostly applies to the battlefield. don’t abuse it, please.”

Lucy nodded. “Of course. So if Merlin can tell me what to do, what about the other two Grand Mages?”

Scáthach shook her head. “They each have two assistants, so they wouldn’t try. But, if they did, you do not have to follow their orders.”

She took another sip of the wine. “Do you have any other questions?”

Lucy shook her head. “No, I think I’m good for now. I’ll let you know if I think of something else.”

Scáthach smirked. “Then, how about we drink the rest of this wine?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only use Fate characters and their abilities, but not their histories (so don't complain about it). It is a very strong canon divergence after the guild disbands.


End file.
